The Best Medicine
by Bloody Sapphire Blade
Summary: Hinata's is sick and it's all Naruto's fault, so he's here to take care of her. He never knew she'd be so stubborn though. But don't fear. Surely Naruto Uzamaki has a few more tricks up his sleeve. NH Slight AU


**Bloody Sapphire Blade: Surprising, here I am writing yet another Naruto/Hinata fic. I like the couple, but I can't remember EVER reading fics that mainly about them, so I don't know why I'm writing them at all. Anyway, ENJOY. And review.**

**The Best Medicine**

Naruto entered the dim bedroom of Hinata's apartment holding a little measuring cup in one and a bottle of cough medicine in the other. Hinata sat in the bed and greeted him with a smile. Then she coughed a bit and quickly covered her mouth. "Hinata, it's time for your cold medicine," Naruto chided as he took a seat on the bed bedside her. He laid the back of his hand against her forehead. She still had a slight fever. _She wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for me._ He still felt responsible for her getting sick no matter how much she tried to convince him otherwise. If she hadn't come back for him, she wouldn't have stayed in the rain as long as she did. But then again, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to ask her out.

He poured the medicine into the measuring cup and held it in the direction of Hinata's mouth. She looked at the disgusting, clear liquid, and turned her head. There was absolutely no way he was going to get her to drink that. "Come on, Hinata," Naruto said, "it can't be that bad."

"You try it then," she said before she'd realized it.

"Hinata," Naruto cupped Hinata chin and turned her face toward him. "You have to take your medicine." Hinata crossed her arms and gave him a defiant look. She hoped that it looked as convincing as Tenten's. She wasn't going to open her mouth for anything.

"Please, Hinata," Naruto begged.

'_Aw, he looks so cute,' _Hinata thought as her facial expression soften. How could she say no? His pout was sooo cute.

Wait! What was she thinking?! She couldn't give in no matter how adorable he looked. The defiant expression rose again. She 'hmphed' and turned her head the opposite way again. Naruto sighed and placed the medicine bottle on the nightstand beside her bed.

He had to get her to take the medicine, but she had caught on to his tricks. She wasn't falling for the puppy dog pout anymore. He needed to try something new. He sat on the bed for a few seconds and came up with an idea. A mischievous grin trickled across his lips

After a few moments off silence, Hinata's curiosity got the best of her. It wasn't like Naruto to stay quiet for this long. She turned around and looked at him. His back was facing her and she could see him setting the measuring cup and medicine bottle on the nightstand. There was no more of that disgusting liquid in it.

Hinata grinned_. _"Giving up?"

Naruto shook his head and gave her a toothless smile. To anyone else the smile could've been misconstrued as 'innocent', but Hinata knew better, and that smile had 'mischief' written all over it. Naruto broke eye contact and began to outline Hinata's lips.

Hinata noticed this and despite being flushed with fever, she still to go an even deeper shade of red.

Naruto slowly leaned in closer to her. Her heart beat quicken with anticipation. This would be their first kiss. Naruto gradually closed the distance between them until their lips touched. Hinata heart cranked it up to full gear, sporadically beating within her chest. He placed his left hand on the beside Hinata's thigh on the bed and leaned over for leverage while right arm encircled her waist. Automatically, her arms wrapped around his neck.

The intimate contact sent quick waves of ecstasy racing throughout her body like electricity. Then realization dawned on her.

What was Naruto _doing_?! He would catch her cold! She didn't want to pull away, but she had to. She didn't want make him sick too. She inwardly groaned as she reluctantly tried to pull away from him.

Tried being the keyword here. As soon as Naruto felt her pull away, he tightened his grip and pulled her back to him. Hinata was about to protest, but that thought was short lived when she felt Naruto's hand move up her spine and neck and through her hair. Then he gently nibbled at her lower lip asking for entrance.

Hinata automatically complied and parted her lips. The blonde immediately took advantage and deepen the kiss. He wrapped both his arms around Hinata encircling her smaller frame.

Hinata felt Naruto slide his tongue into her mouth and was momentarily stunned when a sickeningly bitter/sweet liquid came shortly behind it. Hinata reflexively swallowed the foul liquid. Her eyes snapped opened and widened in shock. She immediately pulled away, and Naruto let her this time.

For a moment, the blue haired girl just stared at her new boyfriend with a look of pure disbelief. She opened her mouth to said something, but nothing came out, so she closed it. She repeated the action several times causing her to look like a fish out of water no doubt. At this, Naruto just laughed. The expression on her face was priceless. He put his right hand his head and outright _laughed_ at her.

And that wasn't the worst part. He, Naruto Uzamaki, had tricked her, Hinata Hyuuga, into taking that horribly, bitter cold medicine.

Hinata managed to stop looking like a fish long enough to frown at Naruto "What," Naruto asked innocently.

"Y-you tricked me," she managed to say.

"Well, you _did_ tell me to try it." He grinned then leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "And I don't know why you hate it so much. That was definitely the best medicine I've ever had." Naruto laughed.

Hinata playfully punched him in the shoulder, but she had to secretly agree. That was the best medicine ever.

**BSB: How was it? I was gonna make it longer but I got lazy. Oh well. Click that little review button and let me know. Flames are welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
